My life with Autobots
by sofijakuga
Summary: Hi, my name is Sophia. I'm 26-years old. I love hip-hop music, drawing, research, etc., etc.. I live in Jasper, Nevada.I always wanted to go in some adventure.But I never thought gonna happend something like this.Here is my story about my best friends.
1. Chapter 1

My encounter with aliens(1 part)

I will always remember that day. One morning I woke up when I heard that my father raises his sister Martha (youngest sister) out of bed in high school. I think if this rise for the high school I wonder how it will be only at the university. Brrrrrrr, I do not even want to imagine the scene. My brother Stefan (younger brother) to get up and went out to Pollux (our dog).He is over 16 years old. Had gotten up normally ate breakfast of bread and butter. And I made sure I went to the city in website is a place which provides internet 9-17 hours and it's free. When I arrived I went look at my e-mail, and the rest of the day I was looking at websites in terms of entertainment. Earlier I looking for a job, but I do not. Why? It is because I have lost the will to find a job. When I see an ad or a student looking for experience. Or worse young adult. I'm so sick of watching I got home. My father is a pie if you have a job. And I told him no.'s Just sighed and went does not want to show that he had become desperate, but he's doing bad acting. View from the plane that he became desperate. And only my mother she's so desperate, but she does not keeps asking me when I will marry and bear children. I told them I was not emotionally ready for when I was ready to do so. And of course for the man I would like to marry. I know my parents want the best for me sometimes make me think that they want to get rid of me. Like I'm some kind of parasite.  
And again it is that I can not understand them. Parent I want to take care of the 26-girl. However this can no longer tolerate. I have to go. But where? It must be a place where it's warm all day all year, and if possible I get a job there.I states that parents would burst if I went there. I took a geographically Atlas., Hawaii? No, there is nice but hardly I find a job. Suddenly I fell the idea another place. Nevada why not? It's warm there, and Nevada is practically a what city? Um, Jasper? Sure. There's a lot of people, so we are more likely to work. Tomorrow I can get a suitcase from the attic that we rented to tenants. I'll take my passport from some cash that I saved it for a rainy day. I'll pack some food themselves. Tomorrow is my mother for the afternoon, but ice leave the house for about half from morning till 16:30. Should not do anything that goes wrong tomorrow. Jasper so here I come tomorrow. I had gotten up normally and went to eat. My mother asked me if I'm going somewhere today, I said I do not believe it. She was getting ready for work. And so I tried to behave normally. When she left I finally started to get ready. I took the suitcase from the attic and I started packing up my stuff for the trip. I took most of clothes for warm weather, but I brought a couple of denim jeans and several long mother in case. I took the money and passports. I left a note that I'm not coming back until tonight. I think that's all. I went to the airport to buy a ticket. Ticket 2000 RSD? I have only a 2500 RSD. It will not be enough to survive a week without it,I need first get a job there. I had to think of something else.I came up with an idea, although I do not think something will work. I'd have to smuggle them. Went to a fire door, luckily no one saw me. I went to the plane and climbed to the wheel. When it was time for takeoff I held on tight to the handle of the wheel and lifted it up. I opened the cover and saw a box. Assuming that I entered the warehouse. So anyway I hid behind a large box and there I waited until I landed. When we landed I came down slowly down the handle of the point that I would not see me. When passengers are coming out, I managed to infiltrate the group to think that I was with them all the time. Luckily did not did not think I was a stowaway. When I got to the airport, I went to ask someone for directions. A nice man explained to me how to get to the city center. I walked because I did not have enough for the ride.  
Uh barely got here. Was hungry. Had to find a room and food. I came across a hotel. I was looking for a room for one day .17,10 dollars? No way I will rather sleep outside. I really was hungry. I went to a money-changer to exchange money for dollars. Opposite was a burger shop called KO Burger. Was looking for a cheeseburger and a vanilla milkshake. Came out all 17.10 dollars. Guess the rest will be enough before you get a job . I went the other side burger shop to sit for coffee table to eat. Saw a passing notice on the door, so I went to read it. The ad said I'm looking for waitress. Great, just to finish the meal. I went inside to look for the director. Yeah, he hired me. It took me half an hour to convince him to give me a job. Told me that tomorrow I start a job, change my morning and my salary is 262.32 dollars per month. Not to me Things could not go a better right?  
When evening came I went back to sleep Burger shop tomorrow I will have to find a better place. Morning dawned. Well it's time for work. I went into the dressroom and I opened my suitcase. I changed my clothes and put on a uniform and went to work. Huh. It was hard this morning, but I soon ended in dismissal. During the work, I noticed a boy working at a desk for ordering food. I thought to get to know because we work the same shift.  
Sophia: "Hey,what's your name?"  
Boy: "Jack, do you?"  
Sophia: "Sophia, and do not call me on you than you. I'm not that old. "  
Jack: "Okay, Sophie."  
Sophia: "Well, that's better. Than this your business? Stand on the desk whilst packing seeking orders?"  
Jack: "Yeah, not exactly a dream job."  
Sophia: "Hey, do not talk like that. It's hard to find a job these days. "  
Jack: "I guess you're right."  
Sofia: "What brings you here?"  
Jack: "I want to raise enough money to realize a childhood dream."  
Sophia: "What's that?"  
Jack: "To buy myself a motorcycle."  
Suddenly, the intercom rang.  
Jack: "Go ahead."  
Customer: "Two burger with extra fries."  
Jack: "Well two hamburgers with extra fries. Food is ready on the counter. Tell me if you want anything else? "  
Customer: "Yes, a little advice. How do I find a job like that, like you?"  
Sophia: " vulgar."  
Customer: "Who said that? Let it come and say in my face if can."  
Jack: There's nobody here but me, sir. Must seem to you.  
Customer: "Hmmm, okay."  
We both sighed.  
Sophia: "Huh, that was close. Thank you, Jack."  
Jack: "You're welcome. And besides, you were right."  
We both laughed at large.  
Sophia: "Jack ... (I saw behind the back of his customer took food from the counter) JACK, food."  
Jack: "Huh? Hey, I need to pay."  
Sophia: "I'm sorry, Jack. Do I did not taken away the attention, this would not have happened."  
Jack: "But you didnt do Sophia nothing wrong."  
Sophia:"How I am not?If I didnt take your attention that dorks wouldnt take a food and plus of it you will have to pay from your pocket."  
Jack:"Really,Sophia its not big deal."  
However, I still was not happy. I just snorted and walked away. I simply had to somehow to repay him. I just need to find a way. Soon my shift ended, I went to get dressed in their normal clothes. Travel bag will be left in the locker room, that would not bear with me and be back tomorrow. I saw that Jack was out of the locker room, and it seems that his shift was over. And something occurred to me.  
Sophia: "Hey, Jack."  
Jack: "Say."  
Sophia: "Listen, I'm new to you give me a tour of the city?"  
Jack: "Why not?"  
Sophia: "Great."  
When we came out of the burger shop, someone's cell phone rang. Certainly not was Jack was his mother.  
Sophia: "Hey Jack, before we answer it, tell me is there a kiosk where I can buy a card for mobile? (Jack told me after the show across a kiosk)."  
Sophia: "Thank you."  
Seller: "Say."  
Sophia: "One Telenor prepaid card much?"  
Seller: " 2.85 dollars."  
Sophia: "Okay, sure."  
I have enough money. I only have about 20.59 dollars. I guess we will pay enough to 1. I saw Jack sitting on a blue motorcycle. I did not know they had an engine. Wait a minute, so he is not told to gather steam engine? And is he talking about with the motorcycle? Oh Jack.  
Sophia: "Jack, what on earth are you doing? What if the owner comes along? (Two girls were .One of them was a redhead with a ponytail, and the other with flowing blond hair)."  
Redhead: "Are you talking about the motorcycle? Hahaha"  
Jack: "No, of course not."  
Sophia: "(Yea right)."  
Jack: "I talking.I'm talking to you. What's up Sierra?"  
Sophia: "(So that's her name. Sierra.'s A pretty name. I guess)"  
Sierra: "You know my name?"  
Jack: "Yeah, we went along to class 3."  
Suddenly we were blinded by some two purple cars. I wondered what it is now. Cars were coming at us, and the engine that had a Jack to raise up.  
Jack: "Whoa, Whoa"  
Sophia: Jack (I immediately jumped on the engine and held it for him).  
The motor is driven, and the two guys were chasing us. I held on so tight to Jack, I did not notice that it was suffocating).  
Sophia: I'm sorry. (I immediately reduced grip of)  
Jack: "It's okay."  
Sophia: "Jack, stop the motorcycle."  
Jack: "I can not. As to control himself."  
At this point, the laser was out in front of my left cheek. I screamed, I looked back. Is that the laser? When we film it?  
Sophia:" Actually, on second thought do not even stopping."  
Unknown Voice:" Hold on."  
Jack: "Who said that?"  
Sophia: "Jack from where come that voice?"  
Jack: "I do not know."  
Sophia: (I looked behind. These guys were still chasing. Why are we were chasing? A car pulled over to the other. Later I saw them ... they were hited a yellow car?)  
Jack:"Friend?"  
Unknown voice:"Family."  
The motor is driven faster and faster. I thought I'd finally jump out of it. Motor ran into sign that the bridge repairs. Rather than stop, the engine drove faster. I thought it's over with us. I caught up to Jack and prepared for the worst. But the engine did not hit the mark. What happened? I saw that we were in the air. Motorcycle jumped off a bridge. But rather than break a motorcycle driven by a hill until he stood under the bridge. Barely breathe so we both two that we saw a small boy unknown.  
Little boy: "Wow."  
Jack:"You have no idea."  
We both got off the bike. I looked up and saw the two cars. These guys were still followed? When the two came down, my answer was yes. When they came down I was shocked. Cars were transformed into ROBOTS! Behind me I heard the clang, clang. The motor is transformed into a female robot. We got to the side so as not to fight in the interfered.  
Female Robot: "You're done Decepticons."  
She is seriously warmed up. She running toward them and avoided each was not bad. Was arranging the two types to jelly.  
Unknown boy: "What are they?"  
Sophia:"Who knows?"  
Jack: robots that can transform into vice versa.  
Unidentified voice: "This is ... for ... Cliff."  
Sophia: (Who is this Cliff, I wonder? Probably one of her friends. Obvious that giving personally a few shots. One hit her in the chest and she fell. Screamed and appeared on her yellow car that had been transformed the rushed and crashed those guys when you say cookies. When he moved back its heard like he broke some plastic.. When he lifted a leg that looked like as plastic ... toy?  
Yellow robot: Bzzzzzr.  
Sophia: (What is he say)?  
Unknown boy: "No big deal. Really."  
Sophia: (He understands him)?  
At the same time it was a hit. Looked in the direction where it came from laser. I shocked you. I thought these guys are past.I guess was wrong. Decepticons they approached, one of them it was Hold at thought it was over until ...  
Little boy: "Leave him alone."  
Robots did staring at us.  
Little boy: "Please."  
Jack: "You better shut up."  
Sophia: (Excuse me?To shut up? The yellow robot risked his life to save us., And he says to him to shut up? I wish I was that brave.)  
One robot approached us while the latterh hold at gunpoint. I thought we're in trouble. We started to run until spotted a tunnel and headed toward him.  
Jack: "Do not stop."  
Our robot is still followed. Thank God we managed to get to the tunnel at the time.  
But since the robot was too big an attempt to put his hand tunnel to catch one of us. We ran as far as the legs would carry us. When I looked back I saw something stopped him and dragged. It was a yellow that managed to beat the other.  
Yellow robot "Bzzzzzz, bzzzzzz."  
Little boy: "Thank you."  
Yellow robot "Bzzzzzzz."  
Jack: "Do not look back you."  
Little boy: "What was that?"  
Jack: "I do not know. Nor do I want to know."  
The two were rushed to the other side, but I just did not realized after a few seconds I started. He came back with the boy.  
Jack: "What's wrong Sophia?"  
Sophia: "Jack, I can not go."  
Jack: "Www .. what do you mean you can not go?"  
Sophia: "Jack. That robots saved our lives. I just can not just leave. At least not until I see what's gonna to happen to them."  
Jack was stunned by what I said, but now, I really did not care. I sighed and walked back. I do not know how to explain this feeling, my heart was pounding not know if it's fear or the little courage. Though I said before this is the first. When I came out, I hid behind a wall and watched the fight. Yellow and blue robot are lost. It seemed no matter how much they fought against these other robots, they will still be yet to smite them. Yellow robot has fallen from a fight, and the blue robot was able to help him get up. I thought I might have to somehow intervene in the fight. But if I'm not that brave? I heard a trumpet, and I saw it coming a green jeep. He turned into a robot. Uhhh man he really was looked up in my direction and little moved against wall.I think he saw me.  
Green Robot: "Is there anyone for fight?"  
These have been wiped out.  
Blue Robot: "Where you so long?"  
Green Robot, "The crowd."  
Sophia: (Yea right. But anyway,they were survived. And I'm glad for that. Now I can go back to the tunnel).  
Jack: "Are you happy now?"  
Sophia: "Yes.C'mon." (I can not believe that Jack was as big a coward, but then again I can not understand him . And I'was quite scared ).  
We went to the other end have some respite from running. I went to lean against the wall. I was panting like a dog. I remembered that I have a bottle of water in my backpack. I took a little bit to drink, and after a little give to others. When we regained some energy we began to ask each other questions.  
Sophia: "Hey,I dont know your name boy."  
Little boy:"My name is me do not call me boy.I am twelve years quarter.  
Sofia: Well I'm sorry. (he looks to me someone who have 2 a problem with growth)  
Raf:"Who were they"?  
Sophia: I dont know but whoever they are I deeply thankful to them for saving us.  
Jack: "Yeah, me too."  
Sophia: (It does not appear that runaway as little again I can not blame him and I was quite scared ).Lets go somewhere something to drink .I think that we all calm down a little.  
It did not take them long to went to have a cafe which was located next to school. I was ordered Coca-Cola, and guys juice of orange. I have to admit that was it seems the I took another sip I looked over Jack's shoulder and boys were concerned.  
Jack: "Sophia, what is it?"  
Sophia:"Jack please tell me if you see the blue motor behind you."  
The boys looked behind and stunned .They wondered whether they seeing because we all see her, I wouldnt say.I wanted to scream from the shock, but at the same time I stopped. Raf turned to Jack.  
Raf: "What's she doing here?"  
Jack: "How do I know? You asking me."  
I heard a car coming from behind me.I almost he has to sneak up behind me?He opened the car door.  
Yellow robot:"Brrrmmm,brmmmmm ."  
Sofia: "What?"  
Rafael:"It says to go inside."  
Sofia:"Huh?"  
Jack: "How do you know?"  
Rafael: "He told me so."  
Jack:"What?"  
Rafael: "Your ride is here."  
We both looked thought to ride on it? Raf is already get in the car before we sad tryed to catch a car.  
Jack:" Hey, wait."  
I sighed and I wanted to go to motor was no longer on the is she now gone? Suddenly I heard someone behind me.I saw the blue motorcycle was behind me.I was it is now created? I was a little bristling.  
Sofia: Do you have to sneak up on me like that?  
Blue Engine:"I'm sorry, I did not know you were so fearfully."  
Sophia: (dropped my jaw for that comment) Excume me?And whom you say it's fearfully here?  
Blue Engine: "You".  
Oh, I was so angry told me that I am without think she I didnt wanted be ungrateful.I mean she saved us from the robots, and she did not even have to do that. And come to think of it, I am a little fearfully. I wish I was not so easily scared.  
Blue Engine: "Sorry.A lot has happened today."  
Sofia: "Its okay, I understand it go. (At that time Jack was returning). So you wanna forward Jack or me?"  
Jack shook his head in one that direction was an old are entered in the alley engine transformed and Jack turned to us.  
Blue engine:" Listen, I just want to just talk."  
Jack: (bristling)" Why?"  
Sophia: (stunned) " be saved our lives and her friend."  
Jack: (embarrassed) Oh, you .I am still in shock."  
Blue Engine: "Okay, that's understandable."  
Jack: "So tell me, what did you want to talk?"  
Blue Engine: "A lot has happened today".A you're one of the few that have us see leader Optimus Prime is concerned for your thinks because our enemies so you with us,they'll think you are working for why he thinks you should to come with me to the shelter where we can protect you."  
We were both didnt know what to lives in danger?Suddenly sad a voice behind us.  
Girl: Dude, so what are you waiting for?, Go with her."  
Sophia: (So where is she now create)?  
Blue Engine: now and she has to come with us.  
Sophia:"Whoa, whoa who says she has to go with us?Decepticons didnt see wasnt in danger."  
Blue Engine: Rules.  
Sophia: (I did not really liked the answer, but come on). However, and we can not wait for all three sit on not enough space to seats .  
Blue Engine: "I'll call the Bumblebee."  
Sophia: "Bumblbee?"  
Blue Engine: "Yellow car you saw today. Bumblebee find my coordinates and come .Everything is fine just come."  
After a few minutes Bumblebee come. And something is fussing when he saw the girl and sad something blue pie engines.  
Sophia: "What did he say?"  
Blue Engine: "He asked me where did she come from now. Probably followed us, I didnt heard her Bee."  
We have to take her because she saw us. Now do not criticize me Bee."  
Bumblebee:" .Bzzzzzzzz."  
Blue Engine: "I made a mistake Bee. I should not let down my guard. But what's done is done.  
Listen, there is not enough place, can you take her?"  
Bumblebee: "Bzzzzzz, bzzzzzzzz. "(Opens her door and drove off with it).  
Sophia: Ahhhhhh. Oh, well. Before we sit down with you, can you at least tell us your name?  
Blue Engine:" Arcee."  
Sophia:" Arcee, huh nice Jack forward or backward?"  
Jack:" It doesnt matter."  
Sophia: "You're going to wheel, and I'm right behind you."  
We drove all the way to a sand went right to a minite is that she wants to commit suicide with us? When the vehicle is at the mountain, I squeezed Jack and I thought I was going to scream. But I saw it coming down the door. This seems to be a camouflaged base.  
Jack: I can not breathe.  
Sophia:" I'm sorry."  
We went through the tunnel and saw two more green that I saw today andred white one .We were stuned .When we stopped the girl who shot out of the car and ran toward the green robot. Immediately she asked him his name.  
Green Robot: "Bulkhead."  
Girl: "My name is Miko. Tell me, are you a truck? Do you like heavy metal? You must love to boxing."  
Sophia: (Wow she is chatty for a girl). "My name is Sophia."  
Jack:"Jack."  
Raf:"Rafael."  
Red Robot: "Ratchet.I thought it's three."  
Arcee: "You know people can reproduce."  
Apparently he is not satisfied with that we were here.A Arcee did not tell him that the girl us followed, and we did not even know .It's because she's was to proud and did not want her to criticize someone for that? And if this is due to else could anyone to however I am determined to find out a little more.  
Raf:" If you are robots, who made you?"  
Sophia:(Hardly someone had made them Raf.I mean I do not know any country that would give a lot of money for such robots have not yet least not in this century and in our world).  
Rachet:"Oh,please"  
I heard a very pat behind us .I turn behind and I saw a large robot.I thought it was the greatest robot Bulkhead. I was so wrong.I guess this is their leader was talking Arcee about.  
Giant Robot:"We are transformers robot organisms from the planet are known as Autobots.I am leader Optimus Prime."  
Sophia:(And I was right).  
Jack:"Why are you here?"  
Optimus Prime:"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."  
Arcee: "That suckers attacked us today."  
Jack: "Okay what are they doing here?"  
Optimus prime:"Good question, Jack. In part, because our planet is almost destroyed. Destroyed centuries long civil war."  
Raph: "And why do you fight?"  
Optimus Prime:"First of all about the supremacy of stock Energon, necessary for life to all of the Autobots and Decepticons. Match was brutal. And it lasted for centuries. At the beginning I was fighting some of whom I consider my brother. Yet during the war and so corrupt. And that's exactly Megatron changed sides."  
Miko: "Whhaaaah, shall we get a test?"  
Sophia: "(Miko!Really?)"  
Jack: "And what does Megatron and all of this has to do with us?"  
Giant Robot:"Megatron have long not seen him or heard. But if his imminent return as I think, disaster is sure to come."


	2. Chapter 2

My encounter with aliens (Part 2)

Optimus Prime: "And as you now know about us, and I fear that the Decepticons know about you."  
Jack:"I understand. If you notice suspicious vehicle call the police. Are we going home now? "  
Sophia: (Wow, he seems to be really very afraid.)  
Miko:"Are you crazy? This in the land of robots is a dream to me. And nobody can not tell me I will not stop him. "  
Optimus Prime:"It will be best to beware of all three, at least until we figure out what they're up to our enemies."  
Ratchet:" all due respect, these children and girl are threatened by how much and elsewhere. "  
Jack: "Children?"  
Sophia: (Yes Jack. offense to but Jack's 16 years accordingly. So Yes. You're still a I know that trying to be an adult, but again you're still a kid inside.)  
Ratchet: "They do not have a someone accidently will be KVRC. ". "  
Sophia: (And then he moved his leg to Ratchet you give a clear picture of what happened to us.)  
Optimus Prime:"So long as they are here Ratchet we have to be careful where we stop."  
Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!  
Sophia: (What's this?)  
Jack:"What's that?"  
Bumblebee:" .Cvvvvrrrrmm."  
Raph:"The motion sensor. Somebody's up there. "  
Ratchet:"That's Agent Fowler."  
Jack:"I thought we are the only people who know you."  
Sophia: (Yeah, I thought so.)  
Optimus Prime:"Special Secret Agent is our secret links with the outside visit us only when there is a will be better to meet him some other time. "  
Sophia: (I looked at where we can a corner big enough to hide us all)"Jack, Miko, Raph. Over there."(We ran towards the corner and decided to wait there until you he stepped off the elevator, I saw someone black man with black hair. Did not seem like a nice guy.)  
Agent Fowler: "Just a hard crash. Thirty lighter. Traffic jam for 3 hours. And what is particularly striking. Application of immense motorcycle unknown brand black and the yellow thunderbolt from the car. "  
Sophia: (Oh boy was I wrong. Pleasant guy he is. At this point I noticed that Jack almost came out of hiding to see it.) "Jack," I immediately pulled the hand to me and I gave him the view in the sense that he would be the least of your problems Decepticons.)  
Agent Fowler: "So you have something to say to me Prime?"  
Optimus Prime: "We keep the situation under control Agent Fowler."  
Agent Fowler: "They came back right?"  
Optimus Prime: "If you think the Decepticons doubt that they ever left. Your planet is too valuable. "  
Agent Fowler:"Well then it's time to inform the Pentagon."  
Optimus Prime:"Listen to me Agent are your best AND most likely the only protection against the Decepticons. "  
Agent Fowler:"That's what you say."  
Sophia: (Excuse me?He did not say that right? How he can talk to him like that? I mean come on be honest he does not have the obligation to protect our planet. This is not his home. More ever they can pack up and leave us at the mercy of ruthlessness Decepticons. We are lucky to have Optimus because he has a good heart.)  
Bulkhead: "Hey it hurt someone on the freeway?(Took a handle and ripped) Team Prime knows when to use force.(Then he started to see more tightening the handle of the forceps). Force and how much is required."(And then broke the clip).  
Ratchet: "Bulkhead I needed that."  
Optimus Prime:" army would only cause a catastrophe. Maybe you agent Fowler can justify great human I still can not."  
Agent Fowler: "Well then do everyone a favor and fix this in I will. "  
Bukhead: "He is brave. For a human."  
Optimus Prime:"Fowler cares about their country Bulkhead. As it should. You four can come out now"  
Sofia: "Uhhh, that was close. Jack, please be more careful next time. I'm surprised that Fowler not see you."  
Jack: "Hey, I did not mean to."  
Sofia: "Okay, whatever. Still, I'm glad he did not see please be careful next time."  
Optimus Prime: "I think that our guests need a little privacy."  
Then they all went into the hall until they are out of sight.  
Miko: "Jack is afraid, Jack is afraid."  
Jack: "I'm not afraid Miko."  
Sophia: (Unbelievably. They behaves like a little kids. Hey,where is Raph? I looked behind me and I saw him how he is staring back at those giant control of the what is it for?)  
Raph: "They're fascinating, is not it?  
Sofia: "Yes. I'd like to know what they serve. "  
Raph: "I believe we will find out eventually."  
Sophia: (I smiled at him then I saw the hall. Fell in my mind an idea. In a word exploration.)  
Raph: "Sofia, where are you going?"  
Sophia: "I'm going to explore a little."  
Raph: "Huh? You can not do that. What if they see you? "  
Sofia: "Do not worry. I will watch that does not happen. (And then I looked at those two how argue.) Ahhhh. And besides if I stayed still here and watched how these two fight I will go crazy. And believe me you do not want to see how I look when I go crazy. "  
Raph: "Well just be careful. I do not want they see you. "  
Sofia: "Do not worry. As I told I will see the that does not happen. "(I quietly rushed to the two I would not have noticed. Okay Sofia you are going into research. As I walked I noticed on one of the doors. Ran toward them and opened automatically. Just as in supermarkets .) "Wow." (luckily there was no one are some ... metal cube? Looks like this is a warehouse. Wonder what it's for these big metal cube. Would I could climb on it? I was looked around metal cubes and I saw I can not climb I'll have to give up that to see what's inside. I investigated further and I saw some great blue cubes. They are wonderful. I wonder what they are using this cubes for. It seems those blue cubes are the same size as those metal cubes. Are they placing that blue cubes in those metal cubes?) "this I have to do my shots." (I took my backpack and looked at where it was my cell.) "Where was now this cell? "(Ah. Here it is. I photographed and I saw that my pictures turned out well. I went mobile, but this time in the pocket of the trousers. Yeah I do not have to search for it. I went out of the room and moved on. I have encountered another room. Door opened and I saw 3 metal base, metal table and saw some small things on it that protrude from the table. This looks like a men's room. She 3 metal pedestals are probably some beds. Probably the belon to Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and how it was called the autobot? Hmm ... Cliff right? And Cliff. Here seems there is nothing further to be seen. We're going to continue to I saw a third door I went there. I saw that it contains 2 metal stand, metal curtain, the carts are sticking some small things, large metal table and chair. What is this room? Somehow I decided to climb on the table that I could better inspect my room. I went to the table and saw some carved.I was wondering if using it can climb? Well there's one way to find out. I put one on the other leg carved, and the rest I covered hands. And I tried to climb. I climb. Hey succeeded me. Good Sophia coincidence that we do not fall, you can break out. When I reached the top I was a little a rest. When I take a break I went to the edge of the table. I saw everything that I've already seen. Two stand little thing in a wheelchair, a sac-like infusion. Nothing that I have not seen. I looked down. Its a long way down there. I wonder what it's this room for?Wait now I clicked in my head. These two are probably the metal beds, curtains probably serves to privacy, those things are probably tools, they probably serve sachets for infusion. Well this is a medical room. Who do belong to? Probably that Ratchet. He looks like that type of robots. Others can not because they look virtually over as warriors. I took the mobile from trousers and photographed those tools on a wheelchair. Figure I dropped well I returned to the trousers. So either way I'm going to get down, because if this is his medical room I do not want to stand on his bad side. I walked slowly down to the bottom and went to the door. When I went out and solve further researching then I heard the right somebody complaining. I saw that from the right side found a door and assumed that there comes that voice. As I continued towards that door, but I was something rememberd. If the other doors opened automatically and this will. I wouldn't like not to get caught. But because of something they stopped fighting. But there was no time to think about it. The door opened and one of the Autobots went out. I never saw who it was I was running back as far as my legs could carry them. I never guessed how fast I was.)  
Optimus Prime: "Arce?"  
Arce: "Hm? Yes Optimus?  
Optimus Prime: "Is something wrong? When you left the room you looked in one direction, and then not pomeraš. "  
Arce: "Nothing important. I just thought I saw Sophia. Probably I'm still tired. "  
Optimus Prime: "Hmmm."  
Sophia: "Hahahahahah."  
Raph: "Sophia, what is it?"  
Sophia: "I'll tell you just a little to take the water to regain energy. (I took a bottle of water from the I regained some energy I turned toward Raph).  
Raph: "Well, what happened there? I mean why you did run? "  
Sofia: "Well I went down the hall and found some rooms and some of them investigated. I heard a voice from the fourth room, but I did not entered the fourth gate because all the doors open automatically there. I hoped that I would hear something from a great distance, but nothing. The door opened, and when I saw the metal foot, I immediately began to flee. And here I am with you. "  
Raf: "You wanted to be eavesdropping? Oh Sophia."  
Sofia: Hey, I did not do it on purpose. happened to me to be there at the time of their arguments."  
Raf: "Yes. But instead of immediately you go, you're left to hear the rest of the conversation. That Sophia it is called interception. "  
Sophia: "Well maybe I wanted to hear what they talking about. But whatever at the end did not succeed in notice me and I managed in time to run away. But the main one is that it all ended well. "(Suddenly I broke arguments)  
Miko: "Jack is afraid. Jack is afraid. Nananana.  
Jack: "By million times Miko I'm not afraid!"  
Sophia: (Is it possible that they are still fighting? Now I really want to go crazy.) please hold me a bottle. "  
Raf: "Aaaaaa Sophia."  
Sophia: "Are you two finally stop to argue? Ahhhhhh listen to me,both of you. Autobots will come here every second I'm not going to see how it behaves as a small brats. Miko you overreacted think someone's fear of be sniffed at?And Jack you should not be ashamed of that you're scared. Many things you are experienced today. Those two fools could kill us today. And your fear is justified. But what I want to say that the Autobots will come here now and you should get a little better behave. Got it? (They nod their heads in understanding)  
Excellent. "  
Raf: "Whoa."  
Sophia: (I went to Raph and took a bottle of water from him and spoke to him) "Oh man they are just pissed me off."  
Raph:"I see."  
Sophia: "Ahhh." (I drank some water. In the distance I heard the two to talk.)  
Miko: "Ahem. Sorry, Jack. I did not think so. "  
Jack: "It's all right."  
Sophia: (I smiled slightly and closed the bottle itself. So glad that the two hot heads began to cooperate. Soon I hope to be all friends. In the distance I heard the clang, clang, clang. Autobots entered to the room Optimus had come to the center room.)  
Optimus Prime: "Is everything all right?"  
Sophia:(I looked at the others and I immediately responded) "No. Nothing happens. Everything is fine. "  
Optimus Prime:"Hmmm."  
Sophia: (Oh man seems to not believe me. Well actually I would not have belived that the person who said with fear inside and told me that everything is fine. Optimus approached me with drooping arm down and spread his fist. Guess he wanted to get on his hand. We climbed up on his hand and picked up the rest of way.)  
Optimus Prime:"I think it's better to be here. My friends are still a little out of it and the possibility of to stand on you, and that they are not aware that they are under your feet. "  
Sophia: (I would not like that happened. He put us on top of a metal stand.I've looked a whole room. There were two brown sofas, TV ... TV? They watch TV? And is that the Xbox console? Wow. I did not they are playing , but they have are too big fingers for controllers. how they play with that?) "Excuse me, but how do you play on this? I mean no offense, but this seems to be too small for you."  
Arcee: "It was hard at first, but we managed to overcome playing on controllers. It took us six days to learn to play on them. "  
Sophia: (No big are their hands. I went to look at which games have. Races? I thought they were enough races in my life. And what is this? Step up? Maybe I could try this. I turned to the Autobots) Hey guys if you would ... (Huh? I heard the television behind me and turned around. Races? I looked at who holds the controller. Miko.) "Miko! I wanted to ask them to play this with me. "  
Miko: "That thing is stupid. This is much better. "  
Sophia: "Ahhhhh. Whatever. "(I went to sit down on the couch across from her. Maybe it's better this way. So I at least to refresh the memory. Okay Sophia refresh memory. Yesterday you run away from home. You were hired on the same day. Next day you started to work and little befriended with drove the motor while we were chasing the two silly vehicles. Rescued us by Arce, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. . After two hours we met a car and took us to the base. Then we met and then Ratchet Optimus Prime. And here you are Sophia You are now in the database full of robots. Silly, is not it? Like a dream I do not want to end.)  
Jack: "Sophia? Are you okay? "  
Sophia: "Huh?Yes I am. "  
Jack: "Are you sure? You looked like you imagined "  
Sophia: "I'm alright Jack. (Sophia get it together. You do not wanna look scared and get away from all this, do not you? Jack looked at me suspiciously and I smiled slightly). Really."  
Jack: (suspiciously) "Okay."  
Ratchet: "Trash of ground equipment used. Cliffjumper signal is appeared. "  
Sophia: (Cliffjumper is alive? It's good.)  
Miko: "Who is Cliffjumper?"  
Optimus Prime:"How is that possible?"  
Ratchet: "And its in the system system is littered with them. "  
Arcee: "If is there a possibility a Cliff alive?"  
Optimus Prime: "Ratchet prepare a medical cabin. Maybe we need it. "  
Miko: "Hey. And what are we are doing? "  
Optimus Prime:"You remain with Ratchet."  
Sophia: (Whisper)"Good luck."  
Miko: "Aaaaaaa."  
Ratchet: "Ahhhhhh"  
Jack: "What was that?"  
Ratchet: "They were taken to the desired coordinates of a bridge over the ground."  
Raph: "What is that most of the earth?"  
Ratchet: "Aaahhh. A simple version _ a space bridge. Since we do not have the funds or Energon for intergalactic travels ...  
Jack: "You are trapped. On earth. "  
Ratchet:"With guys like you do. But I've come up with this bridge to travel from here for any point on your planet "  
Raph:"Wow. Does it work for humans? "  
Ratchet: "Of course."  
Miko: "So you can not just jump in and see my parents that Tokyo?"  
Ratchet:"In a moment. In fact I'd be happy right now that all four were sent there. "  
Miko: "Ratchet to not kidding."  
Sophia: (I turned around and saw that Miko is still dismally) Miko. Honestly do you really think they will take you with me I mean look at what we are, and what they are. "  
Miko: "Well, not really. But honestly I'd like to see some action. "  
Sophia: (Miko Trust me you do not know what you're saying), "Trust me, Miko you dont know what you're talking about."  
Miko: "Hmph." (Then she turned and went to play a game with Jack.)  
Sophia: (shaking my head. Eh Miko Miko).  
Ratchet: (Why do I have to stay with the weak and stupid people?)  
Sophia: (Excuse me? How dare you call us weak and stupid people? But wait a minute. How is it that only I react, and others do not? Was it just me? Guess this is it.)  
Ratchet: (I can not believe I'm here with them. And Galaxy left me with them. If I run into a creature that is half as intiligent as transformers I would be a little happier. 'Cause that would be the best consolation for what you live with these children and girl.)  
Sophia: (Now I really go crazy. Was I hallucinating this? Due to react just me I would say that my answer is yes. Well there's only one way to find out. Responsive I need to find time to see him alone with Ratchet. )  
Raph: "Sofia, are you okay? You seem very angry. "  
Sofya: (Oh my god. He noticed how angry I am. Calm Sophia, calm down.) "I am all right Raph. Hahahaha. "  
Raph: "Really?"  
Sophia: (Happy I smiled at him), "Of course. Do not worry. (Uh Sofia you are such bad liar.)  
Raph: "Okay, if you say so."  
Sophia: (sorry for lying Raph. However if I said anything, and they'll think I'm weird person. Ratchet went to the hall where they went before.I decided to follow him, because I think this would be the perfect time to talk in private. I went quietly to ladders when I was starting to descend Raph called me.)  
Raph: (Whisper) "Sophia. Where are you going? "  
Sophia:"I'm going to talk in private with the Ratchet."  
Raph: "Do you think that's wise? He not pleased with that he is here with us. "  
Sofia: "Believe me, I know what I'm doing."  
Raph: "Take good care of yourself."  
Sofia: "Thank you, Raph. Oh, and please watch out for those two. I would not want to follow me. (He turned to look at the other two)  
Raph: "Do not worry about it. Considering how they are crazy about that game racing I think they would not even have noticed that the earthquake just happened. "  
Sophia: (I looked in their direction. Seems to be right. These are so neglected in the game I think you would not notice any earthquake happened right now.) "Yes, you're right." (Raph and I laughed quietly so they don't hear us . I went queatly down and ran towards where Ratchet is gone. I hide behind the corner and saw that Ratchet go to the hygienist's room. I ran up to the door.)  
Ratchet: "Now what in the name of Primus? Oh it's you. "  
Sophia: (I went to Ratchet to ask him a few things. What I think he means the that sigh? And those comments?) "How rude! But I'll pretend I did not hear , right? I wanted to ask you something in private. "  
Ratchet: Ahhhh, do I? Tell.  
Sofia: "Great. Tell me Ratchet it just seems to me or you do not like to be with us?  
Ratchet: "Why you asking me that?"  
Sophia: "I'm curoius."  
Ratchet: "Let's just say I'm not pleased that I stayed with you."  
Sophia: "The reason?"  
Ratchet: "It is because ... because ..."  
Ratchet: (I see that he was embarrassed. I facilitate it.) "Could it be because you might think that we are weak and stupid?"  
Ratchet: "How ... you know that? "  
Sofia: "Before I answer you answer these two questions. (I went and looked again around room.) First is this medical room?  
Ratchet: "Of course it is. I'm a doctor. But how you guessed this is a medical room? "  
Sophia: "Well is not that hard.(I look around).Two metal base to the beds. These things go in wheelchairs tools. These bags are infusions do not you? Tell me I'm all right good guess?  
Ratchet: " are. And another question? "  
Sofia: "You've already answered it. I wanted to ask you if you're a doctor. And I guessed it. "  
Ratchet: "And how did you know that, Miss?"  
Sophia: "Do not call me Miss. My name is Sophia. "  
Ratchet: "I'll call you Sophia only when you would call me as ."  
Sofia: "Well . Is that better? "  
Ratchet: "Much better ... Sophia."  
Sofia: "Good. To answer the first question. ... Well (this will not be easy) you acted arrogantly."  
Ratchet: "What?"  
Sophia: "Do not tell me that there frowning ... . This is true. As for the second question. I also assumed that you are a doctor and get it your arrogance or as people call narcissus, because the doctors I know have always behaved that way. And I look like you're that type of person. You did not look like a warrior. "  
Ratchet: "Enough What do you know about me?"  
Sophia: (I'm a little dumbfounded at him. How man got killed.) "Maybe I could have a little more to meet your best side only when he was kind enough to show me."  
Ratchet: "Aaaahhhh. Get out of my room. "  
Sofia: "What?"  
Ratchet: "You heard me. Get out of my room. "  
Sofia: "Well I'm going the Hatchet." (I turned around and went till he stopped his booming voice)  
Ratchet: "What did you call me?"  
Sopha: "Aaammmm Theee Hatchet."  
Ratchet: (Grrrrrr) "Aaaaaaahhhhh."  
Sophia: (Hegrabbed a thing with carts. Did he thinks he throw giant wrench?I think he does). "AAAAAAAAAAAAA."(I ran for the door as fast as my legs while wearing a wrench sped towards me. When I ran through wrench the door hit the wall and fell on me. I put it aside. I managed in time to cover. Man this robot is not could to kill me. "(I heard steps behind him and ran to the room with my friends with shouting behind).  
Ratchet: " And do not that I have saw more of you today!"  
Sophia: (When I got to the room in which the company took a little breath and tried to pull myself together. Raf saw the fence from the upper stand. He was worried and climbed down the ladder.) "Oh great." (Later I saw of them were Miko and Jack)  
Raf: "What happened?"  
Jack: "What was that screaming?"  
Miko:"Was there a fight?"  
Sophia: (Miko, really?) "One by one, please." (In the end I fell on my ass because I could no longer stand on my feet). Wait a second breath to catch. (I took some water from my pack that I have left I returned it after in pack.) OK, now I'll explain. This is how happend I went to ...  
Miko: "He's a doctor? That is why is so greedy."  
Jack: "Miko! Sophia continue. Why did you go to him? "  
Sophia: "So I wanted to talk in private about some things. Apparently he did not like what I said, because he was throw on me giant wrench ... "  
Raf: (Just shocked). He throws on you giant wrench? "  
Jack: "So is this Ratchet normal?He could kill you. "  
Miko: "Wow. I did not expect that. Why he is so mad it? "  
Sophia: "We talked about some private things. It will be well if we do not see each other today."  
Optimus Prime:"Ratchet we need the ground ... Ratchet?  
Sophia: "Oh my God. I'm going to call Ratcet. (I ran to his room while I was stopped by Raf worried voice.)  
Raf: "No he will kill you."  
Sophia: "I do not care. They need help. "(I ran to the medical room where a Ratchet. When I walked in there ...)  
Ratchet and: "Did not I tell you ..."  
Sophia: "Forget about it. Optimus need your help. YOU NEED activate GROUND BRIDGE (he ran to me, not looking where stomping. Almost I finished as pancake. When I got back to normal I said in anger) And watch where you tread. (I ran into the room where the monitor) Guys climb up." (green portal opened and the Autobots are driving through it. What is that blue light? But where is Optimus Prime: he came back and turned into a robot, and the blue color that was behind it has been some explosion ?)  
Raf, Miko and Jack: "Wow."  
: "It was tough. What happened to Cliffjumper?"  
Sophia: (Her eyes were grinning up. I already knew the answer. Oh I'm so sorry Optimus.)  
Miko: "What was that explosion? Was it a struggle? Do I can come with you next time? "  
Sophia: (Whisper) "Miko"  
Arcee: "Grhhhh. Look ... "  
Sophia: (Here's the trouble.)  
Jack "Hey hey hey Miko. Let's see where the Autobots keep underwear. "  
Miko: "Seriously?"  
Sophia: (Thank goodness Jack rescued her from the situation, and Arcee was a little calmer. While Jack taking away Miko I stayed along the fence wanting to hear what they say.)  
Optimus Prime: "Arcee, what do you see?"  
Arcee: "Cliff is not. He does not anymore. It was muted, dismembered. I do not know. Like something out of klonovskih experiments from the war. aaaahhhh "  
Sophia: (I'm a little scared. Will she be okay?)  
Bumblbee. "Bippppprrrrrmmmm?"  
Arcee: "I'm fine. Only ... just dizzy. "  
Miko: "Robots that are spinning?"  
Raph: "Robots with feelings."  
Jack: "Robots are dying."  
Sophia: ( scans Arcee. Hopefully she'll be fine.)  
: "Hmm, what's that?"  
Sophia: (He was looking at her hand. Aimed What?)  
Arcee, "was covered by Cliff. It was leaking "  
Sophia: (He took her legs and picked up the liquid with her hands. Unable to see clearly what it is, it's too far away. Looked like a purple liquid.)  
: "The bathfor . "  
Sophia: (Bumblebee helped to rise up and took her to an appliance like a shower. A went with them.) "Will there be good Optimus?" (I wondered with a worried voice)  
Optimus Prime: "Will. I believe in . "  
Sofia:"Yes. He seems to an excellent doctor. "  
Jack:"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have no signal."  
Sophia: (I pulled the cell out of your pants. Look actually do not have a signal.)  
Optimus: "Precautionary measures. Walls of Silas block radio waves. "  
Jack: (Tapping the phone.) "If I do not answer right away I'm sure mom will immediately call the police."  
Optimus Prime: "You broke the law?"  
Jack: "I'm late. I got out of ten. "  
Raph: "I have to go home. Punished me by the end of the year. "  
Sophia:(Are these Raph parents so strict? And what about Miko? Seems that it does not her parents used that she will be late. Afterwards they looked at me.) "What?"  
Jack: "Why do not you go home? I is not your concern? "  
Sophia: "Home? Jack seriously. Well, I was 26 years old. I can stay out as much (Oh my God. Well I totally forgot. Well I do not have anywhere to my head and tried to pull myself together.)  
Jack: "Are you all right Sophia?"  
Jack: "Are you all right Sophia?"  
Sophia: "Of course. . But considering how much I was really tired, maybe I should go And as for my parents they are very very far. Hehehehe. "(It seems that we did not believe this, but what's done is done.)  
Optimus Prime: "Hmmmm. Humans customs. I foresaw it. But the problem of your security remains. Bulkhead. You will be escorted to the house Miko. "  
Miko: "Great. My people will be freak out. "  
Sophia: (She lives here with the hosts? Wonder why.)  
Optimus Prime: "And secretly watching and implemented in the form of vehicles."  
Bulkhead: "As an ordinary patrolman. Right. "  
Miko: "Aaaaaahhhhhh."  
Sophia: (I smiled slightly. Seems to jump forward. you really expect that you will send off with robot?)  
Optimus Prime:"Bumblebee. You're going to watch the Raph."  
Sophia (Excellent choice Optimus. Given that no one can understand it unless Raph, I think it is an excellent choice.)  
Optimus Prime: "Ratchet ..."  
: "Busy."  
Sophia: (What? Arcee was coming not knowing what's going on)  
Optimus Prime: "Arcee, you're going to go with Jack."  
Arcee: "Uhhhh, still dizzy."  
"You are right when you said the doctor."  
Sophia: (Arcee glanced at Ratchet. I could bet she thought to himself, "You traitor.")  
Arcee: (With a big sigh) "Aaaaaahhhhh."  
Sophia: (Hey, what about me?Am I never get a guardian. Came to me almost cry. So am I so worthless? Optimus turned to me)  
Optimus Prime: "I will be your guardian Sophia."  
Sophia: (Fork and my eyes just did not work out.' will to look after for me? Wow. I was until I heard the second part of the sentence.)  
Optimus Prime: "At least until we can find someone better."  
Sophia: (Does must really like that. Just was ?I will have to talk to Optimus Prime alone when the come right moment. Why does must find a replacement for himself?)  
Optimus Prime: "Arcee.I have pledged to take care of Sophia, but today I can not take her. Please take it you and I'm going tomorrow to pick it up. "  
Arce: "OK. Are you okay Optimus? "  
Optimus Prime: "I will be fine."  
Sophia: (Something I'm worried about Optimus. Seems that something is troubling him. Yawned and put her hand over her mouth. Who knew that I such sleeping. Hopefully he will be good.)  
Arcee: "Lets go he'll be fine."  
Sophia: (She gived her hand and Jack and I walked steped on it. She lowered and we were down and she then turned the engine. Others do the same.)  
Bulkhead: "Lets go Miko. It's time to take you home. "  
Miko: "Great."  
Bumblbee "Brrrrrmmm."  
Raph: "Yes."  
Sophia: (I looked at Optimus. Took off towards Ratchet.)  
: "Yes Optimus?  
Optimus Prime: "Why did not you just open the earth bridge Ratchet? Are there any problems?  
: "This. I Optimus ... "  
Sophia: (Here's the trouble. Heard how Arcee called me.)  
Arcee: "Come on Sophie. Others have already left. "  
Sophia: "I'm sorry Arcee. Hold on, please. "(I immediately ran to the Optimus and Ratchet.)  
Ratchet: "I ..."  
Sophia: "Aahhhmm. (Optimus and Ratchet threw at me.) Optimus Sorry to barge in such you talk. I hear what you're talking about. And ... I'm guilty of it. I asked the Ratchet to talk privately and went to another room. He did not want to do it, but it did it for me. Sorry I had created trouble. "  
Optimus Prime: "Okay, I will allows you this once."  
Sophia: (Optimus went down the hall until we are out of sight. Ratchet came over and bent down.)  
Ratchet: "Why did you do that? You could have himself to bring into trouble. And you do not even know me. "  
Sophia: "Because I want to be friends. And that's what friends do. Protect one another. "  
Ratchet: "Friends?"  
Sophia: " .Yes we stopped to both each other's toes, but I think we could start over. "  
Ratchet: "Hmmmm. Do not insult Sophia I am grateful,but I think this will not be able to. "  
Sophia: (astonished) "Why not?"  
Ratchet: "Because we are both very stubborn.I'm Grumpy. And I'm used to be alone. "  
Sophia: "S ... so how will you know unless you try?" (Ratchet looked at me.)  
: (Shaking his head) "Pfffttt." (I went back to its controls)  
Sophia: "Well how you want. (I turned around and went to Jack and Arcee.) Come on. Sorry to keep you waiting. "(I caught it around his waist and went to Jack. While we went threw another glance at .Pomrmljo gived something in itself.  
Dr. Ratchet: "Pffffft. She and I friends. Does she think she is? "  
Sophia: (As I drove to Jack Arcee came to me)  
Arcee: "Sophia?"  
Sophia: "Yes, Arcee?"  
Arcee: "Do not take seriously . He is grateful but he does not want to show. He can sometimes be unpleasant but he all wants a well . "  
Sophia: "I guess you're right."  
Arcee: "And I your lie it wasnt good."  
Sophia: "You noticed that too? Am I so bad liar?"  
Arcee: "That would be ... yes."  
Sophia: "Aaaaahhhh."  
Arcee: "Listen Sophia. You had good intentions. You wanted to protect Ratchet and I believe he will Optimus to take into account. "  
Sophia: (Consider?She's not going to do that?) "Wait you're not going to say Optimus?"  
Arcee: "I will not. And I think if I wanted that Optimus already knows. "  
Sophia: "God forbid we do not think so,but something I doubt it." (We came to a house and entered the garage) "So this is your house, Jack?"  
Jack: " not something, but it's home.  
Sophia: "It's beautiful."  
Jack: "Arcee?"  
Arcee: "What is it, Jack?"  
Jack: "Well, I wanted you to know I'm very sorry about your friend."  
Sophia: (I totally forgot about it. How could I forget something? Arcee gived talking to me about the my problem, and I totally forgot about hers.) "I'm so very sorry. My condolences. "  
Arcee: "What the two of you may not know about it?  
Jack: "What? So do you only think you've got a problem? "  
Sophia: (What? Arcee is then transformed into a robot.)  
Arcee: "The trouble with girls is does not apply."  
Arcee: "The trouble with girls is does not apply."  
Jack: "Well, the problem I have when I met you."  
Sophia: "Aaaaammmm,actually Jack the issue since you have sat on her. But is not the point. The point is that Arcee are not the only one who has lost a dear person in your life. Everyone it're losing. Well admittedly do not know about Jack. You say you do not know how you feel? Let's see if that's true. Let's say you feel anger right? Are you feel the kind of pain that would have given anything to go? Or worse you feel the silence of yourself? (Arcee was appalled. Seemed to her as if I know how it feeling.) Here say I lost two people . They are my grandparents. Maybe I did not lost them in the war like you lost your friends, but again the same pain right? Maybe I did not felt pain like you feel now, but I know that you feel when someone missing in your life. I admittedly was aware that they will soon leave. Maybe because did not so much hit their deaths. I am aware that they are never coming backbut still I am sorry they are still not here. (Arcee moved his head to the side. Approached her and gently reached for and turned her face to me. She saw my great pain and sorrow in my eyes.) The point is that Arcee that if you have a problem you can always share it with us friends. That is if you want us to be friends. (Arcee looked at me for a moment and then fell back down.)  
Arcee: "Aaaaaah."  
Jack: "Sophia." (He put a hand on me)  
Sophia: "Hmm, yes, Jack?"  
Jack: "I want you to know that I'm sorry about your grandparents."  
Sophia: (I put my hand on his hand) "Thank you. You have not met them, but I believe it will be very much liked. "(Slight I'm smiled at him and I him)  
Arcee: "Sophia."  
Sophia: "Tell Arcee."  
Arcee: "Thank you."  
Sophia: "No problem. I knew just about how you feel. "(Slight we smiled at each other. Suddenly has created a light behind Arcee. Came to a white car.)  
Arcee: "Cons"  
Sophia: (Oh, not them again. Were not those two be enough? Jack ran towards Arcee. What is he doing?).  
Jack: "No, it's Mom."  
Sophia: (Uh, thank god it's his mom. I stared at Arcee. she is still in robot mode). "Arcee you still Autobot."  
Arcee: "Yes. I know a long time ago."  
Sophia: "No crazy head. That means (I hit on her hands) you are still in robot mode." (Arcee's look first to ourselves and then to me. And then at Jack.)  
Arcee: "Ohhhhh." (Iimmediately transformed into a vehicle)  
Jack's mother, "Jack."  
Jack: "Mom. Do not be angry. I'll explain everything. "  
Jack's Mom: "Can you? (She came to the engine and I do not notice.'ll Be the really mad at him.) Jackson've talked already."  
Jack: "I know."  
Jack's mother: "No you do not know. There are already enough to worry when you're not at home. Now I have to think the motor. "  
Jack: "Now I'm 16-years I've grown 10-special stage."  
Jack's mom: "Where did you get the money for it?"  
Jack: "This is used. Ma was halved. Need to be improved. But the bottom line is that I may have been a child when I bought this. But I'm not a kid anymore. You're telling me to make responsible decisions. So I decided this I promise to be responsible. I promise. "  
Jack's mom: "Responsible?" Certainly not the kind the girls? "  
Jack: "I do not even think."  
Sophia: (Let's get to interject into the story), "Good evening, ma'am."  
Jack's Mom: "Oh, I did not notice you were there."  
Sofia: "Please do not tell me ma'am persitae. Still, I was 26 years old. (She held out her hand) my name is Sophia. Sophijaaaaa Fantasia. Sofia Fantasia. "(The woman replied handling).  
Jack's mom: "Alriiight. I'm June Darby. Jack's mom. "  
Sophia: "I'm glad."  
June Darby, "From where you know each other?"  
Sofia: "Jack and I work the same shift, so we kind of became friends. He is even showing the city. "(June looked at Jack suspiocially.)  
Jack: "Yes mom it's true."  
Sophia: "Do not worry ma'am he will be responsible for the engine."  
June Darby: "I didn't knew that my son was a good tour guide. But back to the engine. I want every time you drive a motorcycle to wear a helmet. You will drive me from time to time. (June she went to the door of the garage)  
Jack: "We'll see. I still need to fix it. Now I only get to talk Sophia. "  
June: "Okay. Goodnight Sofia. "  
Sofia: "Good night to you, ma'am. And do not worry he will carry a helmet. (Slightly smiled at me and closed the door with it) Wow. Your mom is really strict. "  
Jack: "What mother has not?"  
We both laughed.  
Arcee: "Let enough laughs.I need the take you home Sophie."  
Sophia: "You had to ruin the moment Arcee. I do not. You will not take me. (I can not let that the see that I still have nowhere to live.)  
Arcee: "Ahm What do you mean no.? Optimus told me ..."  
Sophia: "You'll tell Optimus that the I said so. I will do a walk. I need to think about some things. Just tell Optimus to pick me up around 1 tomorrow afternoon. Then my shift ends.  
Arcee: "Hmpf alright."  
Sophia: "Oh, I almost forgot. Jack will you give me your mobile number? "  
Jack: "Of course. Here I send you the message. Just say the mobile number"  
Sophia: " you my phone number (dictated to him my cell phone number and a message for the mobile. I got a message on the mobile phone) Ok I'm going now.I will see you tomorrow."  
Jack: "Ok."  
Sophia: "Hey Arcee. See you tomorrow."  
Arcee: "See you."  
Sophia: (Blessed her slight smily on they closed the garage door I was gone with my own way to the K.O. Burger I walked through I was thinking about all of this that happened to me today. Hahahaha. Ah ah Sophia Sophia I have a feeling that before you impending adventure that you wanted as little. To happened something big in your life. Well now you have. Relive the adventure the best you can. While I was thinking I came to burger shop. I went to the same place where I slept. I sat down and pulled out a cell of their pants. I set myself the alarm and returned it in my pants. I took off my backpack and used it as a is really uncomfortable to sleep on. Well what did you expect Sophia? It is concrete. Well tomorrow Sophia you have to find a better place to sleep. In every sense. Tomorrow starts a new day with the Autobots. Goodnight Sophia. I plunged into my backpack and went to sleep the best I can.).


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness descends (Part 3)

Sophia: (The sun shone in the morning I woke up. Alarm began to ring the mobile. Ring . Pulled out I turned off the alarm. Slowly I started to wake up from a dream. I've tried towake up myself.) "Oh, man whole body hurts. (which is quite normal because I slept on the concrete floor. I looked at the hours in the morning. Oh I hate to get up. I wonder what was that? Was it a dream,?If so then it was a very strange dream.)"Aaaaaahhhhh. Come on Sophia it is time to get up. (I had gotten up and took a red backpack and then went to the door of the KO burger shop. I saw the blue engine in front of the store. So it was not a dream. I was passing next to her until she addressed me.)

Arcee: "Hello there. And say hello to me? "

Sophia: "Aaaaaaaaaa."

Arcee: "What are you doing Sophia? Calm down."

Sophia: (To be calm? Greets me in the middle of the street like it's a normal thing.) "Calm down? Did you forget that you should not be undetected?"

Arcee: "Relax Sophia. There is no one else. Way that does nothing to worry about. "

Sophia: "I still do not think you should be too relaxed."

Arcee: "Oh Primus. You are so rigid. "

Sophia: "I am not. I am just careful. Because in case you forgot in this world there are motors who can not talk to people. "

Arcee: "Aaaaaaaahhhhh. Whatever. "

Sophia: "What are you doing here anyway?"

Arcee: "I brought Jack here. Remember? I'm his guardian. "

Sophia: (Do we have to kind of nose? So and Jack is here.) "Pfffftt. How could I forget it? I was with you yesterday. "

Arcee: "I sent a message to Optimus Prime. He will come by around 1 this afternoon. "

Sophia: "Well tell him to wait for me on the parking lot. I'll get to him when I finished the shift and change clothes. "

Arcee: "Ok."

Sophia: (I nodded and went inside. Saw Jack as he went to the bar to order. Well it is time to change into Me too and work.I was going to the locker room and suddenly I was called Jack.)

Jack: "Hello there Sophie."

Sofia: (I barely spoked to him in the chin and zevnala.'m Still I'm sleepy.) "Oh hello Jack."

Jack: "We have not rasanili huh?"

Sofia: "Yes. It will be better to take a little Coca-Cola. "

Jack: "Coca-cola, why?"

Sofia "Well that would be aroused naturally. It's full of caffeine. "

Jack: "Well, if it is because of this, it's better to drink coffee. A healthier you and And have a lot of caffeine. "

Sophia: "I'd rather cold Coca-Cola. I hate coffee. "

Jack: "You're the first one to hear that she does not like coffee. I thought that all the adults in this world love coffee. "

Sofia: "Well Jack they all different in this world. (I looked at the clock on your mobile. Now eight. Eight hours. I have to quickly change and to work.) Sorry I have to change and to work. (I told funny voice) Boss does not pay me standing and conversation.

Jack: "Ok see ya in the database."

Sofia: (When I went to the locker room), "Wait do not we go along at the base when it comes Optimus?"

Jack: "I do not. Me shift is until 2 "

Sofia: "Oh. Ok.(I went to the locker room. Put on my uniform and started to work. This was just hard mornings. Customers on all sides. I checked my watch and saw that the 12th will soon be ending my shift. Could himself I do a little break. I went myself to take mineral water Rosa and small hamburger and refer to the table. As I looked at myself in the food I saw Jack coming out from the counter. I decided to invite him to keep me company.) Hey Jack. Come here. "

Jack: "What was Sophia?"

Sofia: "Let me pretend society. Sit down. "

Jack: "I'm sorry, Sofia, but I have to get back to work."

Sofia: "Come on, please. I do not want to eat alone. (I looked on him puppie dog eye. Jack is a little shocked. Probably thought I was crazy.) OK I will not make you to seat with to work. "

Jack: "Well I guess the boss will not be angry if I make a break. Just to bring my own He

came for the table and began to eat and talk at the same time.) Incredible. Do not you think? What all happened yesterday? I still can not believe."

Jack: "Well you have to admit that we do not see every day here in our vehicles, which are converted into robots. and I vice versa. "

Sofia: (I looked him dumbfounded.) "Yeah, I know. (Imagine never knew it. Jack suddenly stopped to gulp and started to look at the sandwich. Bit me worried) Jack? Are you okay? "

Jack: Huh? _ Yes. I am ok. "

Sofia: (liar . I looked on him seriously) "Jaaaack."

Jack: "Well, well. I am still he shaken by about that yesterday. I think I've calmed down a little, but ... but I am still in shock. "

Sofia: "Jack it is quite normal. That what was yesterday. Ah, better not talk about that part. and I believe that you did not wanted to happend that and what you went through the yesterday. "

Jack: "Well, of course not. Who would have wanted? Ahhhhhh. "

Sofia: (I saw that _ he shaken by about this yesterday. Took my right hand and put it on his shoulder.) "Jack. I want to know if you need it once you should talk to someone about this I want you to know I'm here as a friend to be there for you. "

Jack: "Humph want to be friends?"

Sofia: "Yes. Why not? I think that friendship does not matter how old we are. Do not you think? "

Jack: "Yes. Of course we were just a little ... am. "

Sofia "Unusual?"

Jack: "Ahhhhhh. That? "

Sofia: "As you wish. (I looked at the time. 12:30 a, 12:30!. Better hurry. Optimus will come soon. And I I have to change.) Hey. It is better to finish eating immediately, I do not want the boss to come and see us as supposedly think we are lazy. (We both hearty laugh). Come "(We started to eat like crazy. Uh we barely finished.) Well Jack I finished for the day. I must quickly in the locker room to change clothes, Optimus will be soon here. And you have to work. "

Jack: "Ok, ok, ok, ok. Gezz you strict're like my boss. "

Sofia: (amazed) "I am not sounding like that."

Jack: "Oh yes, you sound."

Sofia: "Grrrrrrr. Now I'd like a little chicken strangled, but got to run. "

Jack: "Yes, of course."

Sofia: "Uhhhhhh." (I turned around and left.'s A good boy he is, but now I strangled him. Before I knew I reached toward my hand on the door of the dressing room, I looked in the direction where Jack went to the counter to receive orders . Slightly I was smiled and left Jack seems like to mock, like any he is good in my heart. I opened my suitcase and watched my clothes.) Ahhhhhh. What to wear? What to wear? (Still I will see with leader. Okay Sofia just breathe deeply and calm down .. I took a breath and calmed down. I looked and watched what clothes to wear. I was thinking I was, thinking.I was decided to white blouse for inscriptions and what am I going down? And when it's very hot today maybe pants? Tracksuit or three quarters? But which one? Well everything paired with whiteI will taaaaaakkeeee... tracksuit three quarters. I looked at myself in the mirror. Seems to me ok. Now I'm ready. Only to wait Optimus. my mobile message. I wonder from whom? Unknown number, huh?) Parked in a parking lot. I'm waiting for you. Optimus ? How Optimus Prime knows my phone number? I did not give to him. Only God knows my mobile number is ... Jack (I took my denim handbag and went to see Jack. He was at the counter.) Jack. Have you given my mobile number Optimus?

Jack: "I do not. No, wait. I gave it Arce that she gave Optimus Prime that you could send a message. Why? Something wrong? "

Sophia: "No. Its wrong. You see Jack, although the Optimus looks like a good person, it does not mean that I should give my mobile PERSONS WHO I BARELY KNOW. (Rang my ears. What to name the world, until I realized.) Awkwardly. (heard me the whole parking lot.) Please tell me that I did not again yelled at the microphone. "

Jack: "I'm sorry I'm going to disappoint you, but you did it."

Sofia: "Whatever. I'm going to meet with Optimus (Ouch when I only remember that he said he will be at the parking lot. He must have heard me. What a shame. Went out and saw how Arce leaned toward me.)

Arcee: "That was loud."

Sofia: "Hmmmpfftt. (I turned the other way) Tell me about it. "(Btw, what blam.)

Arce: "Sorry about that. If I had known that I needed permission, I would seek it. "

Sofia: (it does not sound sincere. Quite the pre ko arrogant person. But its good players play. While. But not now.'ve Got Optimus) Well I must to go. Optimus is waiting for me. "

Arcee: "Ok."

Sofia: (I went to the parking lot I saw where the Optimus. Where is he? do not see him. I heard the sound of trumpets. I turned and looked in the direction from where the sound came. There him. Ran to him. As I ran towards him I remember the blame. Finally, I did not run but I went to a brisk walk up to him. As I walked toward my head was down. Like a lonely pup. He opened the door for me. Wow. What a gentleman. When I seat on the place of the driver, put I belt. asked myself how should to drive him? I do not know how to drive.) Optimus. How are we going? Aaammm ... I do not know how to drive. "

Optimus Prime: "You will not. I'm going to drive. "

Sofia: (I nodded his head.) "Okay then." (They probably would have done a crash that I'm driving. Optimus is launched and goes on the road and headed toward the base. I was silent all the time. I felt like I wanted to fall through the ground.)

Optimus Prime: "Sophia?"

Sofia: "Hm? Tell Optimus. "

Optimus Prime: "Is everything all right?"

Sofia: "Ahhhhmmmm, how you mean?"

Optimus Prime: "You were quiet all the time. You have not spoken all the time from when I was driving "

Sofia: "Weeeeelll ... I'm still me is a shame because of what you heard in the parking lot."

Optimus Prime: "I'm sure you did not mean any harm Sophia. And it is normal that you still do not believe us. But I believe that we will eventually you start to believe one another. "

Sofia: (Only if he knew that I already feel like I can believe him. Though I do not know the reason, but I believe him. Just be careful.) "Thank you for the nice words Optimus Prime. Usually people are furious when someone blurted out something like this. "

Optimus Prime: "I am sure that these people only temporary injured. And later realize that you did not mean any harm. "

Sophia: "I sincerely hope you are right. Are you think will be the same for Arcee?

Optimus Prime: "I believe she it will not forget it by tomorrow."

Sofia: "Optimus Prime?"

Optimus Prime: "Yes, Sophia?"

Sofia: "Tell me ... why ... do you want to guard me ... just ... until you can not find a replacement? "

Optimus Prime: "..."

Sofia: "Optimus Prime? Is everything all right? It's OK if you will not to answer, will understand."

Optimus Prime: "It's okay. You see Sophia. I am a leader. Means I'm all deseptikonima main target. They will see how to harm me. They will see you are my weakness. They can you use against me. And yet I have to keep an eye on my team which I look as part of my family. I do not want to lose them. Enough Autobots died because of this war and for me. I do not want to add your death to the list of the dead. "

Sofia: (His words to me so hard with the heart.) "Optimus Prime. I'm really sorry that you feel so. I will see ... you ... I'm not ... load. And how do you think it is ... enough Autobots died because of you? "

Optimus Prime: "It's something I I hope you never will find out."

Sofia: "It's okay. You do not have to say if you dont want . You will tell me one day if you wanted ... Optimus Prime? "

Optimus Prime: "Tell Sophia."

Sofia: "Tell me ... if there is a chance to become friends?"

Optimus Prime: "..."

Sofia: "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh. It's okay I understand. "

Optimus Prime: "You did sad nothing wrong Sophia. I just ... a little surprised. "

Sofia:"Really?Why? "

Optimus Prime: "Well you see Sophia. I never thought that a man would be willing to be friends with me. I thought that every man on this planet is so afraid to no one would be willing to be friends with us. "

Sofia:"Well Optimus Prime ... the truth is that every man is scared as soon as they saw you. But I believe that would be later regain control and that he wanted to meet you better, do not you think? "

Optimus Prime: "..."

Sofia: "Ok, I agree it sounded a bit unrealistic. Probably every man that you would probably run away and never to return. But the point is Optimus Prime that you will never know until you try. "

Optimus Prime: "Probably you're right Sophia. But are you sure you want to be my friend? Being my friend is very dangerous. "

Sophia: "I'm sure Optimus Prime."

Optimus Prime: "Okay ... A"

Sofia: "Yeaaaaaaaa!. (I hugged the wheel and dropped my head on the steering wheel. BIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP. Shook myself and came back) Auuuuuuu. My ears."

Optimus Prime: "Ahhhhhh. My processor. "

Sofia: "Sorry. I did not do it purposely . "(It was embarrassing)

Optimus Prime: "It's okay. You did not do it purposely do that. I will survive. Uhhh. "

Sofia: (I felt even greater shame.) "Ahm wanted something else to tell me?"

Optimus Prime: "Yes. I wanted to say but you will not call me but then Optimus Prime then Optimus. That my friends call me. "

Sofia: "Okay then Optimus." (Together we have a hearty laugh.) There is base. You will soon enter. When he came to base)

Optimus: "Another thing Sophia."

Sofia: "Yes Optimus?"

Optimus: Before you engage in further relationship I'd like to know something. "

Sofia: "Say?"

Optimus: "What happened yesterday ..."

Sofia: (Oh I was just busted. Sophia first learn to lie and then protect someone.)

Optimus: "I did not like it. What really happened? "

Sofia: "So this ... (Btw how I will Protect Ratchet from this? I do not want to betray him. So of course I'll tell him everything except the part of the Wrench.)

Optimus: (serious voice). "Sophia?"

Sofia: "Hehehehe you see Optimus (I told him what happened. Of course except for the part of the wrench.) and that's what happened."

Optimus: "OK belive you this time Sophia. But next time please you do not to take this sort of thing does not happen. We have enough problems without that. OK? "

Sofia: "OK. Of course. "(Btw Is he my friend or father?).

Optimus: "Oh I almost forgot. I wanted something else to ask. "

Sofia: " ?"

Optimus: "The first day when we saw each other ...

Sofia: (Oh No. It will ask me if I was what was. Please do not ask me.)

Optimus: "When I was alone with my team ended up in the room Arcee out and think you see it."

Sofia: (I asked me. Oh god.)

Optimus: "Are you where there?"

Sofia: (I feel that fall through the ground.)

Optimus: "Sophia?"

Sofia: (falling through the ground. Falling through the ground.)

Optimus: "SOFHIA"

Sofia: "AAAAAAHHHHH! Have you had to YEEL? I feel like I've had a heart attack, and with what's happened my yesterday, I'm surprised I have not got it. "

Optimus' Grrrrrrrrr. Are you spying on us? "

Sofia: "I do not do it purposely. It just happened to be at the same time when it s happened grumbling. By the way who has grumbling? "(Probably Ratchet)

Optimus: "It was Ratchet."

Sofia: (and I was right).

Optimus: "Did you spying on us?"

Sophia: "I told you already Optimus. I did not want. Simply happened to be to be in that same time when your friend Ratchet grumbled. "

Optimus: "All right. Why were you there? Have you followed us? "

Sophia: "No. I did not follow. "

Optimus: "So why were you there then?"

Sophia "Hehehehehe. Oh man. "

Optimus: "Sophia."

Sofia: (Oh man, man. All right. I swallowed and took a deep breath) "Well, I'm a little ... snoops around."

Optimus: "snoops around?"

Sophia: "I know. It was just stronger than me. Probably I was too curious. "

Optimus: "Sofia. I do not like, especially for a others that they are snooping their rooms. "

Sofia: "OK. Stop berating me. Next time I will ask you for permission. Is that okay? "

Optimus: "I'm sorry if you're looking at this as vituperation. I just want you to be aware of what you've done. What if you got a smashed? "

Sofia: "In fact I have not thought about it. Thank you for having given me the knowledge. Sorry for spying. "

Optimus: "OK, I accept the apology. Sophia? "

Sofia: "Yes Optimus?"

Optimus: "Would you want me to show you a tour of our base?"

Sofia: "Are you kidding me? Of course I loved to."

Optimus: "All right. Just to check if there were some changes when I went in to base, then we'll start with the tour. "

Sofia: "Ok." (There is base. Soon enter. When we entered the base I saw the controls) Hello Dr. Ratchet. (He turned and nodded to me as a sign if he heard me.) Where are the others?"

:"Now they will come soon. Have you talked with her Optimus? "

Optimus: "Yes we are. In the future she will no longer work that anymore. "

Sofia: (I felt that my head will hurt. What are they? My parents?) "Hey I am still here."

Ratchet: "Pffffft. Listen Optimus I wanted you to know ... I did not want that stupid to behave. I did not wanted to throw wrench on her. I was simply irritated ... Optimus? "

Optimus: "What wrench?"

: "Well, you said you talked to her."

Sophia: "Yes. I just wisely omitted that part. "

Optimus: "You throw on her wrench?"

Ratchet: "Well..I am. I am ... "

Optimus, "We will talk about that later. Alone. "

Sofia: (Wow. He is so busted now.)

Optimus: But first tell me Is there were some changes while I was away. "

: "No. Nothing has s happened until you were gone. "

Optimus: "All right. I'm going to Sofia to give a tour of the base. Call me if you need anything it takes. "

, "Give tour of base? Optimus are you sure that strangers should be showing the room? "

Optimus: I know what I'm doing Ratchet. Trust me. "

: "Okay Optimus. I believe that you know best. "

Sofia: (Optimus gave me a hand I climbed on her and put me on the shoulder.)

Optimus: "This is better. At least until they get used you here. "

Sofia: "OK." (As we were leaving, I looked behind and saw he was facing controls.I was sorry you got in trouble because of me . Breathed and turned to the direction where we leaving. We entered into one of the rooms. This was the room with metal cubes. with Optimus height when I realized that there got_ something blue. he handed me got hand and dropped on hand.)

Sophia:" is that blue?"

Optimus: "It's called energon. Energon is our energy and fuel. And it can also be used for weapons. "

Sofia: (He put me on a metal stand that looked like. Took energon and began drink it.)

Optimus: "I wanted to ask you something Sophia now when we are alone."

Sofia: (Oh no. Will ask me why I did not tell him about the incident between me and Ratchet.) "Optimus No offense but if the incident between me and Ratchet. No. "

Optimus: "Sofia! Why did to me suppressed that part? "

Sofia: "Well, because ... because ... because I wanted to gets into trouble because of me, Optimus."

Optimus: "Sofia. He could do you harm. I'll have talk to him when I was alone with him. As the leader of the soldiers. "

Sofia: (He would not really?) "Hold not tell me you're gonna to kill him of the beatings."

Optimus: "Sofia. I thought I at least have so little known, and I would not do something like that. No we are only will talk. "

Sofia: "You're right, sorry. But it got me scared me for a moment. "

Optimus: "Sorry if I scared you.I did want to."

Sofia: "It's ok."

Optimus: "Are we going to continue with the tour?"

Sofia: "Of course." (He dropped her hand I climbed up and put me on his shoulder. Hopefully will improve our relationship, because not every day you get the chance like this. To make friends with such a good person.)


	4. Chapter 4

My encounter with aliens (part 3) (part 2)

Sophia: "Where are we going now Optimus?"  
Optimus: "We go into the room for charging."  
Sophia: "For charging?"  
Optimus: "You people would call it bedroom."  
Sophia: (We went into another room.) "These three metal stands are your beds?"  
Optimus: "Yes, I they are."  
Sophia: "To whom belonging to?"  
Optimus: "Bulkhead, Bumblebee and ..."  
Sophia: "Annnndddd who else?"  
Optimus: "Annndddd ClifJimper."  
Sophia: "Oooohhhhh. Optimus. I want you to know that I'm really sorry about your friend. "  
Optimus: "I accept your condolences Sophia."  
I slightly smiled and continued to tour. We went into the third room. In the one I saw curtains and two pedestals. I looked at Optimus and asked him.  
Sophia: "Is this a medical room Optimus?"  
Optimus: "It is. How do you know? "  
Sophia: "Well, it looks the same as in our hospitals. I think the two metal stands, carts with tools, it packs containing energon transfusion is not it? "  
Optimus: "It is. I see that you already know what this room is and what it is. I do not think I need to explain to you. We're going to tour further. "  
Sophia: (Just before the job stopped him.) "Hold Optimus."  
Optimus: "Hmmm?"  
Sophia: "Optimus. Although I know what what this room is and what it does not mean that I do not have a question. "  
Optimus: "Say it."  
Sophia: "And I saw in the main part of the base metal stand. And something like a stand for transfusion. Is it a hospital bed? "  
Optimus: " is"  
Sophia: "So if it's a bed, why did you put it in the main part of the base? Why is not in the hospital room?"  
Optimus: "It is the case if the worker is seriously injured and needs urgent repair. After stabilize them when we take them here. "  
Sophia: "Well that makes sense. Come on. "(We went to the room where Ratchet grumbled. Inside was a round metal base. Looked like a metal table. And there were some chairs around.) Optimus? Is this a room you make some very important decisions and plans right? 'Cause it looks like. "  
Optimus: "For it is preordained, but is used more for it if someone wants to talk to someone privately."  
Sophia: "This is so great room."  
: "HEY. I nedeed THAT! "  
Sofia: "It's Ratchet. What's going on? "  
Optimus: "I do not know."  
Sophia: (He handed his hand and lowered it with her. Lowered me to the ground).  
Optimus: "Stay here Sofia. I'm going to see what happens. "  
Sophia: (What? He can not leave me here. Yet perhaps you need to listen him. Whatever I'm talking about? Just take a deep breath Sophia. Took a deep breath and knocked the air. I forced the barely feet to move. I went weak pace and after it turned into running. I went out of the room and headed toward the main part of the base. When I got there I saw how Optimus happen in something. I ran and saw how he is shot in a robotic thing. He succeeded in hits. This a thing again launched. Optimus ran towards him and crushed him. I would not loved that I was in his place!)  
: "And do not move again . But how is that possible? "  
Optimus: "I suspect only one thing Ratchet. Dark Energon. "  
: "But how it was found that dark energon? And ... where is Sophia? "  
Optimus: "I left her in the main room. I'll get her. "  
Sophia: "Hehehehe. In fact I am here Optimus? "  
Optimus: "I told you to stay in a room in Sofia."  
Sophia: "Yeah about that. So I was concerned Optimus. I just could not stay. I had to see what was happening. "  
Optimus: "Next time you stay in a room in Sofia."  
Sophia: "I will see next time I stay in the room Optimus. (Yeah, right.) And what is that dark energon, of whom you spoke?"  
: "Dark Energon is as blue as Energon. Can refresh the warriors. In your world, you would have called them zombies. "  
Sophia: "Zombies? In your world, living zombies? "  
Ratchet: "Yes. Is that so hard to believe that? "  
Sophia: Well, yes. In this world there is no zombies. Only in stories and horror movies. "  
Ratchet: "Well, in our world, and how they are and Miss Sophia."  
Sophia: "Aaaaaahhhhhh. Well no offense, sir, but to me is a a little hard to believe that there are zombies. "  
: "Well, they are believed or not. And now it's not important whether you believe me or not. "  
Sophia: "Grrrrrrrr ..."  
Optimus: "Enough. Ratchet. Take the robot and place it in a test tube. If the same fluid that is dark Energon Arcee found on Cliifjumper logical conclusion is that it is restored Cliffjumper from another world. "  
Sophia: (Uh that angered me.I turned to Arce.) "None of those things." (When I yelled I remembered immediately afterwards that she did not say it out loud. Uh-oh, I am busted Arcee approaching me.)  
Arcee: "What did you say?"  
Sophia: "Nothing. Are not you waiting for patrol? "  
Arcee: "What does that mean," None of those things? "Are you read minds?"  
Miko: "Wow I did not know that. You can read minds?"  
Sophia: "Of course not. Do not be stupid Arcee. Reading minds does not exist in this world. By the way what were you thinking? "  
Arce: "Gggggggrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh. Let's go out on patrol Bee, before I really gone crazy. (Crazy child).  
Sophia: (Grrrrrrrr, I'll come back to her somehow for that comment. I crazy kid? Arce and Bumblebee are gone from sight)  
Bulkhead: "So what do we do?"  
Sophia: (I heard some really unpleasant sound. Turned around and looked at me. Seems that Miko brought the guitar. With electric. Wonderful.)  
Miko: "And we have a rehearsal?"  
Raf: "But we are not a group."  
Miko: "Why are you so anti-social? Come on Raph., Know how to play?"  
Raf: "Aaaaaaa keypad?  
Miko: "Sounds of the laptop. Jack? "  
Jack: "I sometimes piped harmonica."  
Miko: "Do you think I like country? Just pour fake blood and howl. And you Sophia? "  
Sophia: "I have no ear for music Miko. Better make a band without me. "  
Miko: "It still just the two of you learn a song. Bulkhead give it to me. We want a strong industrial sound. Do it now, we're a band. This ballad called'll get the nose. "-He then played the Miko.  
Sophia: (Whisper to Bulkhead) "Something seems to have become a much longer exercise. Do not you think so? "  
Bulkhead: "You do not say. Wait, wait. "  
Sophia: (I noticed the green light. They brought disco ball? But he could not see anywhere. Oh my God, this is not a disco ball. Thas is a safety sensor)  
Miko: "Come on, this is for you too hard?"  
Bulkead: "The safety sensor. Come quickly. Quickly. "-We hide behind his left leg.  
Sophia: (Whothat be a now? Like we do not have enough trouble.)  
Agent Fowler: "Prime."  
Sophia: (Agent Fowler. Oh damn it)  
Bulkhead: "Agent Fowler. He's not here. There's nobody here. Except me of course. "  
Sophia: (Really Bulkhead?)  
Agent Fowler: "Whereis he a now gone? No wait. To smash a supermarket? "  
Sofija:(Htela sam sada da mu smrskam glavu)(whisper)"Sta on zamislja da je?Da onako vredja Optimus?Sada je preterao."-Jack me je uhvatio za ruku I odmahivao glavom u smislu "Ne Sofija". Agent Fowler:"Ne znam koji vas jezik govorite na planeti. Ali obecao mi je da ce srediti Desepticone." Sofija:(Videla sam kako Miko pokusava da drzi gitaru. Svi smo jurnuli da je pridrzimo-(Whisper)"Miko .Spusti gitaru dole. Videce nas."  
Sophia: (I wanted smash his head) (whisper) "What does he imagine that he is? Optimus like that offends? Now he crossed the line." Jack grabbed my hand and shook his head to mean no Sophia.  
Agent Fowler: "I do not know what language you speak on the planet. But he promised me he would take care of Desepticon. "  
Sophia: (I saw Miko trying to keep the guitar. We rushed to the hold her (Whisper) "Miko. Put the guitar 'll see us."  
Miko: "I will not."  
Sophia: "Miko this is not the time or place to be a stubborn."  
Agent Fowler: "And blowing up half of Nebraska's not what I mean? So tell Prime ... heard-it-gitara. Since you have a band? "  
Sophia: ( ! We had to get out. When we see him live, I saw immediately that we are doomed.)  
Jack: "Hello there how are you?"  
Agent Fowler: "The contact with civilians. Team gets used to not really care about the rules. Let me guess. He gived them to live here? "  
Bulkhead: "Aaaaaaa they ..."  
Jack: "We are ... intern."  
Raf: "Students intern."  
Jack: "Fixing the grade of techniques ..."  
Miko: "The robotics."  
Sophia: (Did you really think he will believe in that?)  
Agent Fowler: "Oookkkeeeyyy. And what's your story, miss? "  
Sophia: "Trust me you do not want to know." (I was ready to kill him because he told things about the others. Especially about the Optimus.)  
Agent Fowler: "Well let's go. All four you will under starateljestvo police. On a safe . "-Bulkhead they encountered between us and him.  
Bulkhead: "We protect them."  
Agent Fowler: "You do not say. Alright. Then you explain to everything my bosses at the Pentagon. "  
Bulkhead: "Do not touch that phone because it... does not work."  
Agent Fowler: "We have not finished high. Not even close. "  
-Agent Fowler went to the elevator. Miko was making some faces behind the back of the Agent. And I liked it. When he left I finally a little relieved.  
Bulkhead: "Aaaaaahhhh."  
Sofia: "Now we screwed up . And by the way Bulkhead... "  
Bulkhead: "What?"  
Sofia: "You do not have to talk to me like that. Its not my fault that he discovered us. I wanted you to say that as a major for the first time, you were great. You show him who's boss and I like that. Took you stand. "  
Jack: "He's right."  
Miko: "Yeah. Bulkhead. You're a rock star. "  
Raf: "You are in the charge."  
Bulkhead: "Thank you. But I'm still messed up. Agent is going to complain about this bosses, and therefore I made the problem Optimus. And I let him find out about you guys. "  
Sophia: "Bulkhead. It's not anybody's fault. (Except maybe MIKO. He saw us because he heard her guitar.) Once he had to discover us. Second. You defended us. You did not allowed him to take us by force. And what's more I liked it. "-Others agreed with me.  
Bulkhead: "Thank you. Sophia ... I'm sorry. I did not want to raise my voice to you. I lost my temper. "  
Sophia: "It's okay. I get it. And I'm was insane from him. -We all laughed-(But joking aside. Wonder what will happen when he comes back . Or Optimus. Am I gonna see him again? I heard a sound. It was so strong that I had to cover my ears.)  
Raf: "My ears."  
Sophia: "Bulkhead. What's going on? "  
Bulkhead: "Call for help. From ... "-We all looked puzzled.  
Raf: "You found him?"  
Bulklhead "Scan is not complete. Oh, well. Now what? "  
Sophia: "Huh? What?"  
Jack: "What now? Are you serious?"  
Bulkhead: "Fowler is awful."  
Jack: "Hey, what do we do is he caught the Decepticons?"  
Raf: "Agent Fowler knows our location. (GLP) our location."  
Miko: "Hey Bulkhead did you not seen as Agent Fowler pulls in the Autobots? He will says just like that. "  
Sophia: "But otherwise. Yes he was horrible to us, but we can not leave him the Decepticons. "  
Bulkhead: "But we lost the signal. Who knows where he is now? "  
Raph: "Maybe I manage to find it. Younger agents implanted tracking chips. You know as pet owners ... What? I saw it on TV. But if I manage to get in system might be able to find Fowlers coordinates. "  
Miko: "You know how to hack ? ... But you have only 2 years."  
Raph: "Twelve. And a quarter. Here you go. Width 39.5 and length is 116.9. "  
Bulkhead: "Alright. You wait here "  
Miko: "Awwwwww. Do not leave the band. "  
Bulkhead: "Jack. You are in charge. "  
Sophia: "GOOD LUCK BULKHEAD.-I turned to say Miko Bulkhead Miko? do not. -I looked in the the direction of Bulkhead Bulkhead and I saw Miko how she hold him for the Bulkhead leg. I ran over to him Bulkhead and entered together into the portal. When I came out I saw around me rocks. I saw down with Miko and Bulkhead quietly sneaked up to a stone. I followed her up the stone and made a furious expression !-Miko. "  
Miko: "What are you doing here?"  
Sophia: "That's what I need to ask you. What in the world were you thinking? "  
Miko: "Do not yell he'll hear us."  
Sophia: "Grrrrrrrr."  
Bulkhead: "What are you doing here, you two?"  
Miko: "Hehehhe. Hello Bulkhead. Ammmm what's the plan? "  
Sophia: "I'm gonna tell you right away. We move along the base and let it Bulkhed handle this. "  
Bulkhead: "Quaet two of you. -He looked in the direction of Bulkhead the ship-Ooohhhh. "  
Sophia: (I looked in the the direction of Bulkhead where Bulkhead looked. I saw the Decepticons how he shifted his gun at us. Do not scream, do not scream).  
Miko: "Oh, bummer."  
Sophia: (too late) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."  
Bulkhead: " preceptors."  
Miko: "My ears."  
Sophia: "Your ears should now at least to worry about."  
Bulkhead: "Watch out."  
-We got separated. Miko went to the other side. I saw behind the back how the Decepticon aimed at her. I hide behind some rocks. Miiiiikkooooo.-I saw Bulkhed how him over and trying dag and settled, and then I saw Miko carrying a stone to help Bulkhead. "Miko Get away from them. "  
Miko: "Keep him ."-Bulkhead took it and added to me.  
Sophia: "Are you okay?"  
Miko: "I am."  
Sophia: (I watched the fight between the Bulkhead and the Decepticons. I saw that he wasnt bad.)  
Bulkhead: "Close your eyes."  
Sophia: "Why?"  
Miko: "But Bulkhead ..."  
-Bulkhead began to extract strings from the Decepticons. Sparks were flying everywhere. Now I see why he wanted to turn around, but honestly this is nothing for me. -  
Miko: "Wow."  
Sophia: ( Either for Miko.)  
Bulkhead: "Aaaaaahhhh.-turned to me and Miko. Let's go there."-Show behind some rocks get there.  
Sophia: (While I was running with Miko I felt that we were in big trouble. Before we reaching the rocks he turned to us with a threatening look. Aaaaahhhhh, we're in trouble.)  
Bulkhead: "What ... are you ... doing ... here?"  
Miko: "Well, I followed you. I did not want to stay in the base. I wanted to see some action and I can help. So I sneak up behind and grabbed you for leg. I came down and went to the rocks that you saw me. Sophia I have noticed I just came to rock. The rest you know what it was. "  
Bulkhead: "How come I did not feeled you? Oh, thats not important now. And you Sophia? "  
Sophia: "So I just wanted to say Miko you'll be fine, but as soon I turned around, I saw that she was gone. I turned around and saw she is on your leg. There was no time yell because you closed the portal so I pursued with you. Else ... Heheheh, so you already know. "  
Bulkhead: "Alright. Miko. I appreciate you want to help, but I want you to stay away out from the fights. This is not a war that should be dealt with the man much less a child. You could be seriously injured. You want to stay away out from the fights? Is it okay Miko?'s Not received a response. DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR MIKO?I ? "  
Sophia: "aaaahhhhh. Well you do not have to shout. We are not deaf. "  
Bulkhead: "Miko?"  
Miko: (Grrrrrr) "Okay."  
Sophia: (Something I doubt it, but let's just drop for now. We have to see how we get back.) "Bulkhead how do we get back? I doubt Raph and Jack can open the portal."  
-He gave us a hand I we climbed it. -  
Bulkhead: "I'll try to call Bumblbee and Arcee. They will return to the back and open the portal."  
Sophia: "Aaaaahhhhh. Arcee would not be at all happy with this."  
Bulkhead: "She will not. But now I have no other choice. You have to go back. Aaahhhhh. "  
Sophia: (Hmpf.'ll certainly be in quarrel for months now because of this stupid Miko).  
Bulkhead: "Arcee, Bumblebee. Can you hear me? "  
Arcee: "Bulkhead Loud and clear."  
Bulkhead: "I have a little problem."  
Sophia: (Small?I'd say more like big problem.)  
Arcee: "Bulkhead, they are humans. Children. Do whatever. "  
Bulkhead: "Ah it's that simple. I'm somewhere near the base and it is in front of Deseptikonskog ship. "  
Arcee: "... THEY ARE WHERE YOU ARE WHERE?"  
Bulkhead: "A Miko and Sofia are with me."  
Arcee: "THEY ARE WHERE ? ... Alright, now we come back and return them to a safe place. The base. "  
Sophia: "You Arcee, Chill out luckily we live. Criticize us when we were all be on safe. "  
Arcee: "AAAAAhhhhhh."  
Bulkhead: "Never mind what she said. Come back as soon as possible. "  
Arcee: "Aaahhhhh, you're right. Here we come now. "  
Bulkhead: "Ok. Over and out. Sophia if you do not watch what you're saying Decepticons will be the least of your problems. Arcee when annoyed. So let's say it once more drink criticism of it. "  
Sophia: "She is that strict?"  
Bulkhead: "No. Just she care for all of us."  
Sophia: "For you Autobots. For us humans. Something I'm not convinced of that, but let belive you. Hey here's portal. "  
Bulkhead: "Here comes the reinforcements."  
Sophia:-I was shocked when I saw Raph And Jack-"Oh, what are they doing here? Are not you supposed to come Arcee and Bumlbee?"  
Miko: "What did not take own Autobots are?This is my hang out with Bulkhead."  
Bulkhead: "Aaaaahhhhh."  
Sophia: "You still do not get it , do you ?This is no game."  
Bulkhead: "Okay calm down."  
Sophia: "How can I calm down? How can I calm down? as it was not enough that our lives are implicated in danger. Than they came this two. And you want to calm down? "  
Raph: "Are you shaking bones too?"  
Sophia: (What are Raph Jack as shocked. Looked in the the direction of the ship saw that they had seen by the Decepticons). "Oh, damn it."  
Bulkhead Miko: "Bummer."  
Sophia: "Damn it."

It Will Continue.  
Right?


End file.
